The Hellsing talent show
by Zero2o11
Summary: Hey guys what's up it's Zero2o1o I had to make a new account cause I couldn't put any more stories on my first account. I fucking love Hellsing, it's a great manga and a fucking awesome anime. I put my heart and soul into this fanfiction cause I love Hellsing so much, please tell me what you guys think about it I really want to see you're reviews and comments.
1. Chapter 1

The Hellsing talent show

Hellsing ultimate fanfiction

By Zero2o11

Hey guys what's up it's Zero2o1o I had to make a new account cause I couldn't put any more stories on my first account. I fucking love Hellsing, it's a great manga and a fucking awesome anime. I put my heart and soul into this fanfiction cause I love Hellsing so much, please tell me what you guys think about it I really want to see you're reviews and comments.

Chapter 1: a mission you wouldn't believe

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing the leader of the Hellsing Organization was sitting behind her large oak wood desk smoking one of her pricey cigars while filling out some paperwork to pay for the damage her servant Alucard, the no life king had cause during a mission in a village in the English countryside a long with the damage caused by a want to be vampire and the ghouls he made by biting the villagers who were not virgins "god damn it Alucard, you always have to cause as much damage as possible you prick" she groaned when she saw that it would cost £400,000 to rebuild the village's city hall and another £100,000,000 to rebuild several houses and apartment buildings "ma'am you really should watch what you say about Alucard he may hear you and you know better then to get him angry" Walter C. Dornez the Hellsing's butler and former member of the Hellsing Organization told his employer as he stood behind the blonde woman who looked at him coldly. A smirk formed on the old butler's face as he watched his employer go back to her paperwork "you know I'm not afraid of Alucard, by the way is Seras Victoria still refusing to drink blood?" Integra said with not a signal sign of fear in her voice as she wrote a check to pay for the village's city hall "yes and no ma'am, Alucard is making her drink blood but she's still not drinking blood on her own" Walter replied as he fixed his gloves then put his hands behind his back. Integra let out a sigh she never under stood why the no life king had turn the police girl into a vampire, she had asked him but he just told her he did it cause he was bored but she didn't believe him "Walter why do you think Alucard turned Seras into a vampire?" Integra asked the butler who had a lot more experience with Alucard then she did"I'm not sure ma'am, he does a lot of things I don't understand" Walter replied looking out the window just as a bird flew by.

It was getting late in the afternoon and Walter knew Alucard and Seras would be waking up anytime now, which meant he had to go get they're meals which were packs of blood from the freezer. He cleared his throat before speaking "miss Integra I need to go get Alucard and miss Victoria's meals, if you need me just call" Integra nodded her head not looking at the butler who headed for the office door knowing full well the head of the Hellsing Organization could take care of herself "oh Walter please tell Alucard and the police girl I would like to see them in the meeting room after they eaten" Integra commented as she put out her cigar then went back to her paperwork "yes ma'am" Walter replied before giving Integra a low bow and leaving the room with a smile still on his face. Walter walked down the hall only stopping to fix a few paintings that won't straight, he had been working for the Hellsing Organization for over 55 years and had seen things no other human had ever seen some so horrible any normal human would of gone mad, but Walter wasn't a normal human he was the angel of death and he was the deadliest man alive even Alucard knew better then to mess with the old butler.

As he walked into the kitchen Walter saw the staff busy making food for Integra and the knights of the round table who were coming to the Hellsing's mansion for a meeting to talk about the damage Alucard had cause the night before "oh mr. Dornez I've gotten the blood ready for you sir" a member of the kitchen staff told the butler who thanked him before picking up the blood and headed down to the basement where the two vampires lived. It took Walter a few minutes to get to the basement it was deep under ground to make sure no one accidentally found the no life king and his underling "miss Victoria can I come in?" Walter asked after knocking on the door to the vampiress's bedroom "just a second...oh come on you stupid shirt...ok you can come in" Seras replied after making Walter wait for a couple minutes. The old butler opened the door and saw the strawberry blonde vampiress standing by her dresser fixing her hair in the mirror which she didn't have to do cause her hair would never grow or change because she was now a vampire "I brought you breakfast miss Victoria, you better eat it on you're own other wise Alucard will make you eat it" Walter told Seras who frowned at the idea of sucking on human blood "I know you want to keep what's left of your humanity but you need to feed on blood other wise you're going to die" Walter continued as he put the tray that had the blood pack on it on the table. Seras looked sadly at the blood pack she knew Walter was right she was no longer a human and she needed to drink human blood to live "(sigh) ok Walter I'll drink the blood" Seras said in defeat before walking over to the table and picked up the blood pack. Seras opened her mouth showing Walter her razor sharpe fangs before biting down on the top of the blood pack, the blood rushed through the vampiress's body recharging her "it's about time police girl, you've finally accepted the fact you're a vampire" Alucard's voice called out as if was coming from no where.

Out of the shadows the no life king, the count himself came out wearing his normal red coat and hat along with his sunglasses "master you shouldn't be doing that for all you know I could of been naked" Seras told her master who snapped his underling a look that could kill a man and it would of killed Seras, if not for the fact that Seras was already dead "she's got a point Alucard a gentleman always knocks before entering a lady's room" Walter commented now enjoying the look of annoyance on Alucard's face "hehehehe you're right Walter I should of knocked I'm sorry Seras" Alucard said sarcastically as he faced Seras and gave her a low bow "if your done acting like a child Alucard miss Integra would like to see you and miss Victoria in the meeting room oh and the knights of the round table will be there so do use the door Alucard, we don't need one of the members having a heart attack" Walter said before going to make sure the meeting room was ready leaving Seras alone with her master. Alucard picked up the blood pack that was meant for him and sat in one of the chairs that was in Seras's room and began to eat not saying a word making the vampiress feel a little worried "there's no reason to be worried police girl I'm just enjoying my meal" Alucard said in Seras's mind scaring her a little bit "I wish you wouldn't do that it's really creepy" Seras complained out loud unable to speak to Alucard in his mind like he could do to her "one of these days I'll teach you how to harvest your powers then you and I can do all kind fun of things" Alucard replied an evil smile formed on his face telling Seras exactly what he meant and it disgusted her. Before the Nosferatus knew what happen Seras slapped him across the face leaving a large red mark on his cheek "how dare you think I would ever sleep with you just because your my master" the vampiress started to yell telling Alucard he may of taken his joke to far. The no life king looked at Seras not with his usual angry look but regret "I'm sorry Seras Victoria that was going to far I'll never do that again" he said this time actually meaning it "I'm sorry too master I shouldn't of hit you I just lost my temper" Seras replied before turning to the bedroom door and opened it and then started walking down the hall followed by Alucard who was still rubbing his cheek.

The two vampires didn't speak the whole way to the meeting room that was on the third floor. When they got to the meeting room Seras knocked on the door "come in" Integra called out "you wanted to see us miss Hellsing?" Seras asked as she opened the door and walked into the large room "yes I did Seras...Alucard what happen to your cheek" Integra replied noticing the large red mark that was still on the Nosferatus's cheek. He didn't reply his eyes just moved to Seras who was standing next to him telling the human she had something to do with the red mark on his cheek "mmmmmmmm well I got a letter from her highness asking me to put on a talent show for some local orphanages and I wanted you two to do a show together but do not use your powers I don't want you scaring the children" Integra said before picking up one of her pricey cigars and started smoking it "you got to be kidding me I'm not doing a talent show for some kids, I'm not your dancing monkey Integra!" Alucard almost yelled making both his hands into fists "that's an order vampire remember who you work for" Integra replied slamming both her hands on the table and standing up at the same time. The no life king just stared at the human who was staring back at him both of them unwilling to back down "as you wish my…master" Alucard said through his teeth before turning back to the door and walked out of the meeting room "uh miss Integra I don't really have any talent" Seras said in a shaky voice a little scared at how angry her master had gotten when he was told to be part of the talent show "that's not true Seras I hear you have a lovely singing voice and I'm sure Alucard will be willing to sing with you if you ask nicely" Integra replied as she sat back down in her chair and grabbed another cigar cause she broke the one she had before when she got into the shouting match with Alucard "are you sure it's a good idea to let Alucard near those children he could do something horrible to them" sir Pinwood said as he put his hands together and leaned forward on the table "it will be fine sir Pinwood Alucard will not hurt anyone I give you my word" Integra replied putting a smile on her face even if she was just as worried as sir Pinwood was about putting Alucard in the talent show.

I hope you all like the first chapter I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. Like always please leave comments and reviews I want to know what you think about my fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hellsing talent show

Hellsing ultimate fanfiction

By Zero2o11

Chapter 2:working with the devil himself

Alucard sat in his chair in the middle of his dark gloomy room brooding about having to take part in the talent show with Seras Victoria, it wasn't that he hated the police girl it was the fact that Seras didn't live up to what he wanted for an underling. She complained about drinking human blood and didn't do what he told her to do. Alucard heard foot steps coming from down the hall, he could tell the foot steps belonged to his underling so he closed his eyes and acted like he was asleep "master are you in here?" The strawberry blonde vampiress asked as she walked down the stairs and into Alucard's room "master I've been meaning to ask you a question for a long time but wasn't sure how to ask so here it go's " Seras said her tone of voice was lined with sorrow. Normally Alucard would of started yelling at Seras for crying but for some reason he just sat there listening to Seras cry "I want to know why? Why did you turn me into a vampire? Was it because you felt bad for me or did you just do it for fun?" Seras asked as tears started to run down her face "i did it because I was lonely and when I saw you lying there bleeding to death I realize I finally found my bride, the one that I would be with till the end of time my vampire queen" Alucard replied as he opened his eyes and stood up right "you're vampire queen? you wanted me to be your wife?, you're joking right?" Seras asked unable to move her body was frozen in fear for some reason "I never joke Seras Victoria, you should know that by now" Alucard replied walking closer to his underling. Seras looked into her master's red eyes unsure if he was pulling another joke "what do you say Seras want to be my queen? The no life king asked putting both his hands on the stawberry blonde's shoulders. Seras took a couple steps back from her master while looking nervously at him, she had a feeling if she said no Alucard would kill her like he had killed so many other vampires or on the other hand he could let her live and just abandon her to find another girl to be his bride. If that happen Seras wasn't sure what she would do would she be allow to stay at Hellsing and continue fighting with Alucard and who ever took her place or would she be sent out to the world where she could be hunted by Alucard like any other vampire "you don't have to tell me your answer now I'll let you decide and unlike my other brides I'll give you the choice to say yes or no" Alucard said in a calm voice making Seras feel a little better "thank you master now we need to talk about what we're going to do for the talent show" Seras replied throwing her arms around her master's mid section catching him totally off guard.

Alucard let out a small laugh he couldn't help it Seras remained him of his beloved wife back in he was still alive so much "what do you have in mind?, since Integra told me I'm not allowed to use my powers" The Nosferatus commented as his underling let go of him and started thinking. Seras thought for a minute she wasn't sure how to ask her master to sing with her, she may had to think of something else "you want me to sing with you? Hahahahaha hahahahaha that's a idea I would of never thought of, I'll do it only if I can pick the song we sing" Alucard said in almost a humored tone after clearly reading the police girl's mind "you know if I become you're wife we're going to have a long talk about personal space" Seras said poking the Nosferatus in the chest with her pointer finger. Alucard couldn't believe what Seras had just said "so is that a yes?" Alucard asked in his usual smooth and some what creepy tone making the police girl blush madly and look away from her master "I'm not sure I was just saying if I become your wife that's all" Seras replied now blushing as hard as she could.

the vampiress quickly turned her Concentration to the talent show the whole becoming the no life king's wife could be dealed with at a later date "what are we going to do about the talent show master, we have to work together on it" Seras told her master, who turned from her and walked back to his chair and sat down. The count thought for a minute then out of nowhere started laughing in his own evil way "I got the song, it's prefect the Phantom of the opera, it the prefect mix of darkness and light" Alucard laughed in absolute pleasure something Seras only saw when her master was fighting father Alexander Anderson the crazy ass priest from the Iscariot Organization (Vatican Section XIII "but master I can't sing that high"Seras said in a whimper making Alucard stop laughing and looked over at his underling "you're a vampire you can do anything you want, stop thinking like a human" Alucard said as he crossed his legs and cocked his head to the side amazed at how hard his underling was trying to still think like a living human "as a vampire you can change your voice to match that of any human you want or in you're case sing like any human" Alucard continue before standing back up and was covered by a black cloud then out walked the famous English actor Daniel Craig "ahahahah oh my god I love Daniel Craig" the vampiress said in a girlly voice while her eyes opened as far as they could go "I know, I've read your mind remember" Alucard said in Daniel Craig's voice making the strawberry blond squeal like a fan girl.

a minute later Integra came walking down the stairs and saw the fake Daniel Craig "oh dear god not you too, I thought I would only have to deal with Alucard kidnaping celebrities" Integra said slapping her face with her hand "please help me this crazy woman broke into my home and grabbed me!" Alucard said in a fake panic now acting scared of his underling "god damn it Seras, don't worry mr. Craig we're get you home and I'm really sorry about my employee" Integra first yelled at Seras then apologized to the fake Daniel Craig, who was on the edge of laughing his head off but held it back cause he wanted to see how far he could take this and he knew his underling was still in shock that she was being called a kidnapper by Integra "but ma'am that isn't the real Daniel Craig, it's master Alucard" the police girl replied pointing at the fake Daniel Craig, who now had a smile on his face. The blonde human looked at the English actor unsure herself if that was the real Daniel Craig.

Alucard hadn't had this much fun in years and he was sure his master couldn't tell that he wasn't the real Daniel Craig, so he decided to play this as much as he could "can you please tell me where I am?" Alucard asked taking a few steps away from Seras "your in the headquarters of the Hellsing Organization, we've been charged by her majesty herself to protect the United Kingdom from supernatural monsters and vampires, that girl there is a vampire and she and her master Alucard hunt down and kill vampires who turn non virgins into ghouls, if you want I could give you a tour of the grounds" Integra told the fake actor as she pulled out a one of her cigars and started smoking it. It was to much for the no life king he broke out laughing holding his sides making the head of Hellsing look at him in a lost "hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha I've haven't got to do this in nearly 75 years, I swear Integra you make it to easy" Alucard laughed before turning back into himself making his master very angry "Alucard god damn you, you fucking prick!" Integra yelled taking her cigar out of her mouth and tossed it to the ground and put it out with the heel of her foot, then turned to go back up the stairs without another word.

"That was fun, right police girl?" The no life king said laughing a little bit before sitting back in his chair "fun!, because of you miss Integra thought I kidnapped Daniel Craig and how many celebrities have you kidnapped?" Seras replied putting her hands on her hips and stared angrily at her master, who just smiled at her like he hadn't done anything wrong "I'm not sure I've lost count" Alucard laughed as he picked up the wine glass that was on the table next to his chair and took a drink. Seras slapped her forehead with her hand and sledd it down her face "we're going to have to have a long talk about you kidnapping people, you have to remember I was a cop and you kidnapping people is against the law" Seras told her master who just laughed a little "and what are you going to do about it Seras Victoria?" the count asked in a non-threatening matter as he put his wine glass back on the table "I'll stick your undead ass back in that dungeon miss Integra found you in, how does that sound?" Seras told her master while she pointed at him with one hand and kept her other hand on her hip all the while looking at him with a death stare. Alucard just folded his arms not feeling threaten by his underling who wasn't as powerful as he was "you could try but you wouldn't get me near that room cause we're in it already" Alucard commented making the vampiress look around the large room in surprise "why did you stay in this room?" Seras asked while still looking around the room "I didn't want to go anywhere I slept in this room since 1944 and I like it here" Alucard answered now looking around the room himself as he remembered when Integra's father Arthur Hellsing locked him in the dungeon cause he was too powerful or potentially too dangerous to continue to be used as a weapon anymore "master why do you have only a chair and a table in your room?" Seras asked noticing the little furniture that was in her master's room "I don't need furniture, I'm fine with how my room is" Alucard replied leaning on the arm of his chair now wondering what his room would look like with some furniture and maybe a T.V. "we should start practicing, that talent show is in a few months and we need to be ready" the no life king continued before standing up and walked through some shadows but came back in a matter of minutes with a cd player and a cd. Alucard put the cd in the CD player and hit play making a loud organ sound come out of the CD player, Seras took a deep breath getting ready to sing.

In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again? For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind

Alucard was surprised he had no idea Seras could sing so well it remained him of his first wife, who would sing to their children when she was putting them to bed.

(Flash back start)

Transylvania 1463

A beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes was sitting on the edge of her small boy's bed putting him to bed "Майко, аз не искам да си лягам, искам да видя баща (mother I don't want to go to bed, I want to stay up and see father)" the little boy said as his mother covered him with a blanket "Вие сте се да го видим утре, нали сега трябва да отида да спя (you can see him tomorrow, right now you need to go to sleep)" the woman replied smiling at how much her son loved his father "Ok майка, може ли да пее за мен, моля? (Ok mother, but can you please sing to me?) the boy asked grabbing one of his toys and held it tight. The woman's smile grew bigger as she rubbed the boy's black hair and started to sing a song her mother had sang to her.

Мери имаше малко агне, малко агне, малко агънце. Мери имаше малко агне, то е руно беше бяло като сняг. И навсякъде, където Мария отидоха, Мери отиде, Мери отиде, и навсякъде, където Мария отидоха - агнешко забравяйте да отидете. (Mary had a little lamb,

little lamb, little lamb.

Mary had a little lamb,

it`s fleece was white as snow.

And everywhere that Mary went,

Mary went, Mary went,

and everywhere that Mary went

- the lamb was sure to go.)

The boy turned his body so it was facing his mother, who was still running her hand through his hair.

Той я последва на училище един ден училище един ден, училище един ден. Той я последва до училище един ден, което е против правилата. Децата се смеят и играят, смеят и играят, смеят и играят, смях и игра на децата - за да видите агне в училище. (It followed her to school one day

school one day, school one day.

It followed her to school one day,

which was against the rules.

It made the children laugh and play,

laugh and play, laugh and play,

it made the children laugh and play

- to see a lamb in school.)

As the woman sang a tall man with long black hair that stopped just over his neck and blue eyes walked up to the small boy's door and stopped just out the boy's door to listen to his wife's singing. This man was Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia and he was the most feared man in Transylvania and for good reasons.

Vlad III Țepeș had became famous as a tyrant taking sadistic pleasure in torturing and killing all his enemies.

И така учителят се оказа, се оказа, се оказа. И така учителят се оказа, но все още се бавеше близо, и търпеливо чакаше търпеливо, търпеливо около и чакаше търпеливо - до Мария се появи. (And so the teacher turned it out,

turned it out, turned it out.

And so the teacher turned it out,

but still it lingered near,

And waited patiently about,

patiently about, patiently about,

And waited patiently about

- till Mary did appear.)

Vlad walked into the room and put his sword against the wall then walked over to the bed and sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Защо агнето любов Мери така?" Любовта Мария така? Любовта Мария така? "Защо агнето любов Мери", нетърпелив вик деца. "Защо, Мери обича агне, нали знаеш." Агне, нали знаеш, агне, нали знаеш, "Защо, Мери обича агне, нали знаеш," учител отговор. ("Why does the lamb love Mary so?"

Love Mary so? Love Mary so?

"Why does the lamb love Mary so,"

the eager children cry.

"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."

The lamb, you know, the lamb, you know,

"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know,"

the teacher did reply.)

The woman finished singing and she saw that her son was fast asleep "Той със сигурност много като теб Влад, тази сутрин той натисна друго момче от покрива на някои щука (He sure is a lot like you Vlad, just this morning he pushed another boy off the roof on to some pikes)" the woman told her husband who looked down at his son and smiled at him "Hahahahahahaha, че е моето момче, той ще бъде велик владетел, когато порасне (hahahahahahaha he's going to be a great ruler when he grows up" Vlad laughed as he gladly rubbed the side of his son's face then got off the bed and walked over to his sword and picked it up "Също като баща си, аз ще съм в леглото си дошъл скъпи? (Just like his father, I'm going to bed you coming dear) " Vlad's wife said before kissing the boy on the forehead and walked out the room and was soon followed by Vlad.

(Flash back ended)

"Master are you ok?" Seras asked noticing the streams of blood running down Alucard's face "get out ...I SAID GET OUT!" Alucard yelled at the top of his voice making Seras turn and run up the stairs. Once the no life king was alone he stunk into his chair and buried his head in his hands "will I ever escape the past?" He asked himself in a whisper as he thought about his wife and his children.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll get another one out as soon as I can. Peace out y'all


	3. Chapter 3

The Hellsing talent show

Hellsing ultimate fanfiction

By Zero2o11

Chapter 3: working out some of the dents

Seras Victoria was sitting on her bed, her face buried in her knees "why did master yell at me like that?" The strawberry blonde vampiress asked herself as she remembered Alucard yelling at her to get out of his room "was it my singing it couldn't of been that bad" Seras commented now removing the tears that had been running down her face. Then out of nowhere like a freak storm raged filled her body, all the mistreatment she had gotten from Alucard filled her mind and she had enough of it "if he doesn't want to sing with me then fuck him, I don't need to work with that prick" Seras scoffed now getting off her bed and went to tell Integra that she refused to work with Alucard. She pulled the door open then walked out of her room but not before slamming her bedroom door "all I've ever get from that asshole is insults and I'm not going to put up with it any more" the blonde woman told herself now making her way to the stairs that lead to the manor.

All Seras could think about was all the times Alucard had insulted her when she had messed up or missed a shot "stupid Alucard always talking down to me like I'm a child, who does he think is" Seras shouted scaring one of the Hellsing's employees that had been cleaning a table nearby.

Seras apologized to the human employee for scaring her like that then kept heading for Integra's office.

Integra was sitting at her desk doing her usual paperwork and smoking one of her cigars when she heard someone knocking on the door "come in" the blonde human said plainly not looking up from her paperwork. Seras opened the door and walked into the office "miss Integra can I talk to you?" the vampiress asked her employer who kept working "what is it Seras?" Integra asked as she knocked the ash off her cigar into a ash tray "ma'am I don't think I can work with Alucard in the talent show, he always treats me like he doesn't want me around him and I think he...hates me" Seras replied walking up to the large wooden desk then stopped in front of it, Integra looked up from her paperwork her eye brow raise wanting to know why the vampiress thought her master hated her. Tears started to run down Seras's face telling the human sitting behind the huge wooden desk that the no life king had done something to hurt the vampiress, Integra put out her cigar and told Seras to sit down and tell her what had happen. The strawberry blonde vampiress told Integra about how Alucard had chosen the Phantom of the Opera as the song they were going to sing and when she started singing Alucard snapped and yelled at her to get out of his room "he just yelled at you for no reason?" Integra asked after Seras finished her story while she cried "ye...yes he...did" Seras cried not caring that she had been crying the whole time she had been telling Integra her story "Walter can you please call Alucard to my office?" Integra asked the butler who had been standing in his usual place the whole time "of course ma'am" the butler replied before heading for the door "wait no don't do that" Seras said in a panic not wanting to face her master so soon "Seras here at Hellsing we are like a family and like any family when there's a problem we need to work the problem out" Integra told the young vampire sitting in front of her desk, but Seras didn't reply which told Integra the vampiress was lost for words "should I still go get Alucard ma'am?" Walter asked his employer who told him to get the no life king.

Alucard was sitting in his chair regretting yelling at Seras like he did, he knew he shouldn't of yelled at her like that just because she reminded him of his dead wife. He knew he should go apologize to his underling but he wasn't sure how, he had never been good at apologizing even when he was alive "(sigh) well I fucked up now, I should do something nice for Seras Victoria" the nosferatus told himself before deciding to go into London to get Seras a gift to apologize to her. In a poof of black smoke the no life king left his room just as Walter walked into his room "Alucard? Oh dear this can't be good" the old butler said when he saw that Alucard was gone.

The sun was setting in the sky which would of killed any other vampire, but Alucard wasn't a normal vampire he was the king of the vampires so he was fine. He walked down a busy London street looking for a shop to get Seras a gift all the while several humans were looking at him curiously, they were curious cause he was a tall man wearing all red and looked like Carmen Sandiego. Alucard watched a gay human couple walk past him in the opposite direction "uh humans sure have changed since I was one" Alucard thought to himself as he watched the couple walk down the street, when he turned away from the couple he saw a girly store that looked like some where Seras would go so he went inside. The store's walls was covered in beautiful dresses and very pricey purses "can I uh help you sir" a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes asked a little scared of the tall and pale man who had just walked into the store, Alucard looked down at the girl through his orange glasses making her back up a bit "yes I'm looking for a gift for my employee, she's about 24 years old and she likes something called my little pony: friendship is magic" Alucard told the young girl in a cool and calm voice as he looked around the store "oh we have all our my little pony's stuff over here" the girl replied pointing to a wall that was covered with toys and other things that had different colored ponies on them. Alucard thanked the girl and walked over to the wall "hehehe I can see why you like this show so much, the characters are very well drawn" the no life king laughed as he picked up a DVD case of season 1 and looked at the main characters that were on the front. The nosferatus decided to get Seras season 1 & 2 and he got a copy for himself just so he could see why his underling liked it so much, he then headed for the cashier "well this be all sir?" The same girl who had helped him earlier asked as she rang up the DVDs, he was going to say yes but a blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane that was in a small bag reading Rainbow Dash caught his eye "no I'll take this too" Alucard replied picking up the bag that was on the rack and put it on the counter. The girl looked at the vampire king with a small smile on her face "are you a brony?" The girl asked trying not to laugh "a what?" The nosferatus asked now curious to know what in the world a brony was "you know a straight man who likes my little pony" the girl answered now realizing that Alucard had no idea what she was talking about. Out of no where Alucard broke out laughing scaring everyone in the store "thank you I haven't laugh like that in a very long time" Alucard told the girl who had a look of dred on her face "yo...your welcome that will be £ 125.35" the girl told the nosferatus who pulled out his wallet and paid with a debt card he had just in case. After the my little pony stuff was bagged Alucard left the store and decided to see what else he could find out about my little pony. He found several stores with my little pony's stuff that he quickly brought knowing that there was no way Seras could stay angry at him.

After he was done he went home where he found Integra, Walter and Seras waiting for him "where in the hell have you been?" Integra asked shouting at the nosferatus like he was her son "I went out to get something for the police girl" Alucard replied holding out the bags to the vampiress who looked at him just as surprise as the two humans who were in the dark gloomy room, Seras took the bags and looked inside them "oh master thank you I love it" Seras squealed when she pulled out a Derpy and Rainbow Dash hoodie out of one of the bags "how did you know I liked my little pony?" She asked as she looked through the other bags "I read you're mind remember" the master vampire replied as he watched his underling pull out more my little pony stuff out of the bags "how much did this all cost you Alucard?" Integra asked the no life king who just smiled at her knowing if he told her she would yell at him some more "I see you found the best way to get a woman's forgiveness, buy her little pony toys and clothes" Walter joked making Alucard smile evilly at him "just because you bought me all this stuff doesn't mean I'll forgive you for yelling at me" Seras told her master who's smile faded "you're right Seras I'm sorry for yelling at you it will not happen again" Alucard replied giving the former police officer a low bow telling her he meant it. Seras smiled telling her master she forgave him "what is that behind your back Alucard" Walter asked noticing the bag behind the vampire's back, Alucard didn't answer him he just stood there "anyways Seras I was thinking you were right I need some furniture in my room, so I'm getting one of those tv things. Let's go Seras you're going to help me pick out a tv" Alucard said before walking to the stairs soon followed by his underling "he seems to be warming up to Seras" Walter said as he fixed his gloves "it seems that way" Integra replied before heading up to her office to do more paperwork.

Alucard and Seras had to take a taxi cause Seras couldn't transport like Alucard could "so where am I taking you?" The taxi driver asked as he put his car into drive and drove off the Hellsing's property "please take us to Best buy" Seras replied happily as she watched the sun set "sure thing" the taxi said now heading for London. The taxi driver looked back at Alucard who was now wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie "so what do you do up there at that manor?" The taxi driver asked wanting something to talk about "I hunt monsters" Alucard replied making the driver look at him like he was crazy "he's kidding, we're just house keepers my uh husband just likes to play jokes" Seras lied hoping the driver would believe her "lady not to be rude but you're husband kind of has a sick sense of humor" the driver told the vampiress who just smiled at him "so your my wife now uh?" Alucard said in Seras's head while he gave her an evil smile "only for now my dear husband, we don't want people to think you kidnapped me" Seras whispered into Alucard's ears so the taxi driver couldn't hear her "I guess, but if your going to be my wife you meant have to wear this" Alucard said pulling out a small box from his jacket and gave it to Seras, who opened it "oh my god It's beautiful" the vampiress gasped when she saw a ruby that was on a gold ring. Seras put the ring on her ring finger and looked at it in amazement "it use to belong to my wife, so it would mean a lot to me if you would wear that ring" Alucard told his underling who was still staring at the ring "you are no longer my underling, with that ring you are now my equal" Alucard continued making the vampiress look at him in surprise "I'm your equal really?" Seras asked looking up at her master, the no life king nodded telling the vampiress that he meant it. Without saying a word Seras hugged Alucard making the king of the vampire smile at how happy at his vampiress was to be his equal.

The taxi got to Best buy and dropped the vampire couple off "what is this place?" Alucard asked looking up at the large blue building in front of him "hehehehehe it's called a Best buy, it's where we're going to get you a tv and maybe some movie" Seras replied hugging her master's arm as they made they're way into the store. Alucard eyes widen when he saw all the different things he could buy "come on" Seras said pulling Alucard to where the TVs were "how about this?" the vampiress asked pointing at a 60 inch flat screen tv "no that's to small I want that one" Alucard replied walking up to a 74 inch flat screen tv that was hanging against the wall "ok so how in the world are we going to get that home?" The former underling asked putting her hands on her hips "they will deliver it, they do that now" Alucard replied pointing at a sign that said Best buy would deliver the tv "smart ass" Seras mumbled under her breath now kind of mad that Alucard pointed out the sign she didn't see. Alucard got a Best buy employee and told him he wanted the 74 inch tv along with several different movies. As they were about to head out Alucard saw the Twilight: breaking dawn pt 2 and decided that the woman who wrote the books had to died "Seras who wrote that awful Twilight series?" He asked as Seras got into a taxi cab "a woman named Stephenie Meyer, why do you ask?" Seras replied before the door was closed behind her "I just remember that I need to do something, I'll see you back at headquarters" Alucard told the vampiress before walking away from the taxi and out of sight.

When Seras got home she told Integra about Alucard asking her who wrote Twilight and how he just walked off for no reason "oh dear god I think I know what he's about to do" Integra said before hearing the phone ring, she picked it up right away hoping it was good news.

Integra: yes what is it?"

Walter: ma'am I have some bad news you may want to turn on the tv.

Integra did and right away she was know why Walter said it was bad news.

"This is May Drake with the channel 7 news here in L.A. Where writer Stephenie Meyer was found dead in her home, who ever killed her also left a massage, Vampires don't bleeping sparkle. This scene is covered in blood and there's no trade of" but the tv was shut off before May could finish "shit I can't believe Alucard, that fucking idiot" Integra shouted hitting her fist on her desk "well that's what she gets for fucking making vampires into little bitches" Alucard said as he walked out of some black smoke clearly pleased with himself. A vein was popping out of Integra's head, she had never been this angry with the no life king in all the years she had known him "you killed Stephenie Meyer just because she wrote the Twilight books?" Integra asked trying her best not to totally lose her temper "eeyup" Alucard replied casually smiling at his master "are you out of your fucking mind!" Integra yelled finally reaching her breaking point "you can't just go and kill someone cause they wrote a book you didn't like" the human kept yelling slamming her fist on the desk again "to be fair miss Integra I think Stephenie Meyer got what she had coming to her, she didn't study the legends about vampires and she just made up it as she went. Now only that she made the mains characters in too a brunch of fucking idiots who fought over a very ugly girl" Seras told her employer wanting to protect Alucard from her wrath. This caught both Alucard and Integra totally off guard they never thought Seras would be happy someone got killed "ha even Seras is with me" the nosferatus laughed enjoying the small victory over the heir of Abraham Van Helsing the man who made him a slave to the Hellsing family.

Integra was now livid she had enough of the no life king and his underling "I want you two to leave my office right now" she ordered pointing to the door, the vampires did as they were told and left Integra's office knowing they had really pushed they're luck with the human.

Alucard and stayed in their rooms for a day till they were called out for a mission "what is it my master?" Alucard asked giving the human female a low bow "there's a vampire running up and down the countryside and I want you to kill that freak without cause to much damage to the area" Integra ordered not saying any thing else to the vampires and went back to her work "as you wish my wish" the no life king said before turning to leave with his former underling right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hellsing talent show

Hellsing ultimate fanfiction

By Zero2o11

Chapter 4: being with him

A large group of ghouls charged at Alucard, who just smiled his crazy ass evil smile before pulling out his gun the Jackal and fired a few rounds into the undead causing their heads to blow up and send pieces of brains everywhere "come on you undead pieces of shit is that all you fuckers got?!" The king of the vampire screamed as he killed a ghoul at point blank range "where do you think the vampire is Alucard?" Seras Victoria asked her former master as she grabbed a ghoul and torn off it's head. Alucard looked over at the vampiress who was once his underling, a warm smile formed on his pale white face "if anything he's hiding like a little bitch somewhere up stairs, why don't you go say hello?" Alucard replied smugly pointing to the stair case that was to his left "wait you're letting me kill the vampire?, but don't you normally do that?" Seras asked as she put her gun into a ghoul's mouth and pulled the trigger "yes, but that was because you weren't ready unlike now, so won't you be a dear and go kill the little prick" Alucard answered chuckling a little bit at his own joke which he hadn't done in a long time. Seras smiled at her former master just as she torn a ghoul in half with her bear hands and threw the piece at another ghoul causing it's head to fall off "here use this, you're gun is most likely empty am I right?" Alucard commented pulling out his other hand gun and tossed it to Seras who caught it and checked the clip then ran up the stairs.

Seras felt like she did when she was alive, back when she was a police officer. She aimed down the hall making sure there were no ghouls "come out now, drop you're weapon and get on your knees and put you're hands behind your head" Seras yelled before realizing that she was acting like a cop not a vampire hunter "oh please like some stupid human can stop me" a deep and cocky voice called back before coming out from his hiding place. The vampire was tall, had short brown hair and was fairly fit looking "well well well aren't you a beautiful little thing, why don't you put that...uuuuuuh that's a big gun I don't think you can fire that" the vampire said eyeing the gun Seras was holding "you be surprised at what I can do, now get on you're knees and put your hands behind you're head or I'll be force to kill you" Seras replied pulling on the hammer cocking the gun. The vampire charged, but before he knew what had happen his leg had been shot off and he was lying on the ground screaming in pain "ahhhhhhhhh you bitch you fucking bitch you shot off my fucking leg, I'm going to fucking kill you!" The vampire screamed holding his leg in hopes to stop the bleeding "oh did I forget to tell you I'm a vampire and you're as good as dead" Seras chuckled walking up to the vampire and put her gun right up to his head then pulled the trigger. The vampire turned to ash leaving Seras alone in the dark hallway "well that was boring, now I know why Alucard loves fighting father Anderson, he's the only one would can put up a good fight" Seras complained heading back down stairs where Alucard was waiting for her.

Alucard was outside the house waiting for Seras "you did good, I knew you could do it" Alucard said looking over at his former underling, who's face turn crimson "tha...thanks Alucard" Seras commented trying her best not to blush anymore then she already was "come on let's head home, I'm sure Integra will want to hear our report" the master vampire commented before making a black cloud and walked through it and soon was followed by Seras.

The two vampires entered Alucard's room through the black cloud "Seras would you like to watch a movie?" the no life king asked the vampiress who was rubbing the back of her neck "you mean like a date?" Seras replied raising a eye brow in surprise that her former master was asking her out "yes like a date, but back in my day when I was still breathing it was called courtshiping" Alucard commented making the vampiress to burst out laughing "really?, wow you're so old school" Seras chuckled not caring if her laughing made the Nosferatus a bit ticked "yes well I am over 400 years old, so I guess you can call me old school" Alucard said his frown soon turned into a smile "so does that mean you're be my sugar daddy?" Seras asked causing the vampire king's mouth to drop a bit. But before Alucard could answer he heard Walter clear his throat making both the vampires look at the old butler "sorry was I butting in?" Walter asked smiling at the embarrassed looks on both Alucard and Seras's faces " no no no we were just talking that's all!" Seras said blushing and waving her hands wildly while she tried to make up some kind of lie. The old butler just raised a eye brow as he watched the young vampiress think up a believable lie, Alucard on the other hand just sat in his oak wood chair which was now in front of his 72" flat screen tv "it's none of you're business what we do Walter, now tell us does Integra want our report or are you just here to bug us?" Alucard asked the human who was now fixing his gloves and giving the king of the vampire a look that clearly asked were you about to have sex?. Seras not being as innocent as everyone in Hellsing thought she was quickly understood the look Walter was giving Alucard "Walter I can't believe you would think I would do something like that, we've only started dating!" Seras shouted pointing her pointer finger at the butler angrily. Walter's eyes widen not believing what he was hearing "you two are dating that's something, she's a bit young for you don't you think Alucard?" Walter commented only laughing a little cause he was a butler and he had to act like one at all times "what does it matter how old Seras is?, as long as she lets me date her it shouldn't matter that I'm older then her" Alucard replied tapping his foot on the floor annoyed that the human was trying to say he shouldn't date Seras "I'm just saying it's a bit odd for a man you're age to date a lady who's only in her early mid 20's" Walter commented a devilish smile was now on his face "ok how about this?" the Nosferatus asked before turning into a younger Alucard that had short black hair and looked even more handsome then he did before "oh my god you look so freaking hot!" Seras burred out not caring that Walter was still in the room "this is what I looked like when I was your age, not bad uh?" Alucard commented turning in a circle so Seras could get a good look "not bad at all" the vampiress cooed biting down knuckle to stop herself from squealing.

Alucard could tell Seras was enjoying herself more then she let off, which Alucard didn't mind only he had no idea his former underling had such dirty thoughts running through her mind "I hate to break up whatever this is?, but Ms. Integra is waiting to hear you're report" Walter said in a clear tone of sarcasm making Alucard stop his show and turned back to his normal form which cause Seras to say several curse words that involve Walter and a white hot poker "come on Seras let's get this over with" the no life king sighed walking pass Walter and up the stairs "yeah fine, not like I have a bloody choice" the vampiress mumbled following Alucard up the steps, but not before giving Watler a death glare telling him he had pissed her off.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was reading a newpaper seeing what was going on around the world when she heard a knock on her office door "come in" the blonde woman commented not even looking up from her news paper "my master Seras and I are here to report on our mission" Alucard said giving Integra his usual low bow like he always did "good good, how did that go?, I trust the vampire was killed with little damage like I asked?" The head of the Hellsing Organization asked the king of the vampires who was straightening himself up "of course, Seras killed the wild vampire easily" Alucard answered which caused the human sitting at the large oak wood desk to look at the master vampire in surprise "you let Seras kill the rogue vampire?, that's not like you Alucard, you're not getting soft on Seras are you?" Integra asked a small smile creeping it's way on to her face "what would it matter if I was, the vampire was killed and it was done with little damage" Alucard replied a kind smile was now on his face.

In all the years she had known Alucard Integra had never seen a smile like the one that was on his face right now, it was friendly and happy at the same time "yes you have a point, the job is finish and no damage was done" Integra replied unable to find a reason Alucard couldn't be with Seras "that all you can go whatever you do when you're not hunting vampires" Integra continued waving at Alucard and Seras to go away which they did happily "ma'am are you sure it's a wise idea for them to be together?" Walter asked sounding a little more worried then he normally did when it came to Alucard and Seras "you don't have to worry Walter I'm sure nothing will happen we can't handle" Integra answered as she closed her newspaper and put it on her desk. Walter didn't say anything he just grinned and went to take care of his employer's dinner leaving Integra to think about weather or not it was ok for Alucard to be with Seras.

Seras Victoria was looking through Alucard's newly bought DVDs seeing what was good "no I'm not in the mood for a romantic" the vampiress said as she picked up the case for Far and Away "mmmmmmmm how about a horror movie?" Alucard asked grabbing Child play 2 and showed it to Seras "I love that movie, even if it is kind of silly" the blonde vampire replied taking the DVD and put it in the DVD player then hit play. Seras sat next to Alucard in a big soft blue arm chair she had brought down from her room "want something to drink" the no life king asked his former underling grabbing a couple of glasses and handed one to Seras "thanks Alucard" Seras said taking the glass and watched her former master pour wine into it. Seras hadn't been a big drinker when she was alive, she went out and drank with her friends every blue moon but that was it "how does it taste?" Alucard asked as he watched the vampiress drink the wine "it's good, a little sweet and dry at the same time" Seras replied taking another drink of the wine. As she drank the wine a thought cross her mind "hey Alucard can we get drunk?" Seras asked looking at Alucard then the glass in her hand "no we can't, why do you ask?" the Nosferatus answered raising his eye brow a bit now wondering why Seras would ask him that. The female vampire's cheeks started turning red telling the king of all vampires she was embarrassed for asking "I...I was just curious" Seras replied now turning crimson and wanting to just die "that's understandable you're still not use to being a vampire and you still don't know what we can and can't do" Alucard commented before taking a drink of his wine then he put the glass on the table next to his chair "for example we can't get drunk or high" Alucard continued as he watched Chucky kill a man with his knife.

For the rest of the movie Alucard and Seras sat quietly watching the movie only talking a little bit, by the time ended Seras was thinking about asking Alucard if he could teach her to use her powers, but she wasn't sure how to ask "is there something you want to ask me?" Alucard asked in Seras's mind making her jump up in surprise "oh uh yeah, I was wondering if you would teach me to do the same stuff you can do" the vampiress replied turning a bit red and looking away from her old master "of course I will, we can start tomorrow" Alucard replied before being hugged by the young vampiress who then ran up the stairs to go to bed "mmmmm this may take some time" Alucard thought realizing just how happy Seras was now that she was going to learn how to use her powers..


End file.
